Such a carrier is already known through Norwegian patent no. 166 852. Also, it functions very satisfactorily within certain frameworks and for certain types of bottles.
However, it is true that certain types of bottles and caps, particularly some capsules and screw caps, often wear the carrier substantially, particularly if the bottles are fairly heavy and possibly are subjected to protracted and/or frequent movement, e.g. oscillating movement during a lengthy carry while walking or even running. The relatively thin and sharp edges of the capsule, which carries the weight of the entire bottle, can then cut into or be pressed into the corrugated cardboard material, which surrounds the respective holes, which results in an even larger oscillating movement of the bottle, which movement, in turn, increases the wear and tear even faster. The rounded lower edge of a screw cap may instead, like a wedge, penetrate into and finally through the upper hole of the carrier. A bottle or several bottles may in this way inadvertently be set free and fall down and be crushed or broken, which of course is unacceptable. At the same time, it is at least primarily undesirable to use a more stable material than corrugated cardboard, e.g. a plastic material, since a plastic material and possibly also a metallic material are materials which lead to waste problems and must be avoided as much as possible. Corrugated cardboard is much less harmful to the environment and can be produced from recovered raw material and is broken down quickly, if it nevertheless ends up in nature, or it can be combusted without resulting in contaminants which are difficult to handle. Another disadvantage may be that a sheet for a carrier is designed essentially for only one type of bottle and one bottle dimension. Also, it may be difficult, or at least be a waste of time, to manually or semi- or fully automatically apply the known carrier onto bottles or vice versa, since at least in certain phases unambiguous and reliably and safety functioning control means are not available. Finally, it may be necessary to oversize the corrugated cardboard to some extent and/or treat it in a certain way in order to stiffen it and obtain a satisfactory carrying capacity and a certain safety margin.
EP-A1-0 048 506 relates to a carrier of the type described above. However, in this known carrier relative movement between the bottles and the carrier may occur, provided the latter is not made with a completely play-free shape-adaptation in relation to the bottles, on which the carrier is to be applied. However, such a play-free shape-adaptation results in disadvantages. Thus, it may be difficult to press the carrier onto the bottles the additional distance which is required to let the flaps reach their locked positions, subsequent to which a smaller returning movement must be possible. It will then be impossible to obtain a stable bond between such a carrier and smaller bottles, whereas larger bottles cannot be handled at all. During relative movement the flaps may easily be displaced, the locking effect be discontinued, and the bottles can inadvertently be disengaged from the carrier, fall down and break. Another risk is that during relative movement the flaps in particular may be damaged, which endangers the function of the entire carrier, and particularly makes it difficult or impossible to use the carrier. Finally, it is of course a substantial drawback that this known carrier is supplied in a glued condition, which obstructs and raises the price of its handling, transport and storage. All kinds of gluing is objectionable provided there are not important reasons for using glue in very special cases, and when other types of machines for applying the carrier must be used several other inconveniences result.